Jetix Network
Jetix Network 'is an American digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned by the Disney Channels Worldwide unit of the Disney–ABC Television Group, itself a unit of the Disney Media Networks division of The Walt Disney Company. It is a revival of Toon Disney's now-defunct worldwide children's television programming block, Jetix, after the block's discontinuation in 2009. Aimed primarily at children ages 6–15, Jetix Network's programming consists of original first-run television series, current and former original series and made-for-TV films from sister network Disney Channel, theatrically-released films, and acquired (and adapted) programs from other distributors, including ''Street Football Extreme. Like Disney XD, the channel offers an alternate Spanish language audio feed, either via a separate channel with the English track removed as part of a package of Spanish television networks sold by cable and satellite providers or a separate audio track accessible through the SAP option, depending on the provider. While Jay became its mascot on the day of its launch, Reiana Smiley became its new host on March 4, 2015, replacing Ava Rivera. As of June 2018, Jetix Network is accessible to 86.5 million households in the USA. History After the Jetix block (alongside Toon Disney) was replaced by Disney Channel's sister channel, Disney XD, Jetix Network was announced as a reboot for the block in November 2009 and was set to launch in March 2010, as a sister network to Disney XD. Jetix Network was launched on March 23, 2010 at 3:00 a.m. Eastern Time, with the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode, Day of the Dark Knight!, as its first program, reviving Jetix and serving as its reboot. The channel debuted its first original series, Star Rider, at 8:00 a.m. Eastern time that day; the first part of the two-part premiere episode aired simultaneously on the Jetix Network channels outside America. New animated series included in the channel's initial lineup were The Penguins of Madagascar: Keeping It Undercover and Danny Phantom: Supreme Ghost-Hunter. While Disney XD took over the channel space of Toon Disney, an animation-focused channel that debuted on April 18, 1998, which eventually launched Jetix in 2004, Jetix Network served as a seperate channel and Disney XD's counterpart to fill the void left by Toon Disney; the closed Jetix channels outside of the United States were relaunched under the Jetix Network brand starting with the France-based service on May 10, 2010. Many of the channel's programs – particularly animated series – previously aired on Toon Disney, mainly as part of Jetix, which ran on Toon Disney until that channel was shut down before relaunching as Toon Disney Channel on January 15, 2010. Jetix Network carries a different name from an unrelated mini-site and media player on Disney's website, which stood for Disney Xtreme Digital, though it has been stated that the "XD" in Disney XD's name does not have an actual meaning. Jetix Network premiered a reboot of Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, called Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: Power Unleashed, on May 23, 2010. The new series starred Tara Strong and Diana Kaarina as the new protagonists Ailene and Roselyn, while the main cast from the original series reprised their roles. The channel's first original television movie, Racers to the Rescue!, premiered on December 5, 2010. On June 18, 2013 at 9:03 a.m. Eastern Time, Jetix Network launched a nighttime block called "Jetix Network's Night Hour", as a result of Disney announcing that the channel would launch the block which is the channel's nighttime identity. Two months later, on March 1, 2015, virtual actress Ava Rivera stepped down as host, due to the announcement that she didn't deserve to host the channel. Later, on March 3, 2015, Jetix Network announced that 10-year-old wannabe actress Reiana Smiley would replace Rivera as the current host. Due to this, Reiana would be its new host from March 4, 2015 onwards. On December 13, 2017, it was announced that the 2017 Spider-Man series would be moving from Jetix Network to its previous broadcaster, Disney XD. The series was the tenth series to air and was first broadcast as a sneak peek on January 13, 2018. Spider-Man ''would began its regular broadcast on June 3, 2018. Four months later in July 2018, through a series of announcements, Jetix Network announced that it launched a spin-off network called Jetix Play 2.0, and that 3 of its original animated series tied to Marvel Comics would be moving their first-run episodes to Disney Channel, though the network continued to air reruns of its shows. In August 2018, Jetix Network announced they will start adding new original shows to prepare for its 10th anniversary, which is set to start in 2020. The shows that were announced are ''Ōban Star-Racers: The Intergalactic Quest, The Super Hero Squad Show: Heroes' Return, Star Wars: The Warriors of The Distant Galaxy, Time Casters, and others. In November 2018, Jetix Network announced Jetix and Wetix, which premiered on February 14, 2019 to celebrate the original channel's 15th anniversary. In December 2018, Jetix Network announced the fifth and final season of LazyTown, which premiered on January 4, 2019. At New Year's Day on January 1, 2019, Jetix Network announced the fifth Jetix All-Stars movie which is set for released June 14, 2019. Programming : See also: List of programs broadcast by Jetix Network Like Disney XD, Jetix Network's schedule consists largely of animated and live-action programs aimed at pre-teens and young teenagers. Jetix Network content is a mixture of original series as well as programs inherited from Disney Channel. In addition to full-length live-action and animated original series, the channel also debuts short series similar to those seen on Disney Channel during commercial breaks (such as Two More Eggs), which serve as filler for programs scheduled to end during the half-hour and last usually around one to three. The channel also airs a youth-oriented "plays of the week" countdown segment called SportsCenter High-5, which is produced by ESPN's SportsCenter and airs periodically between shows. New episodes of original series are usually aired at 10:00AM (ET). In addition, Jetix Network airs original made-for-TV movies from Disney Channel and theatrically released feature films, but like Disney Channel and Disney XD, Jetix Network usually airs these movies both in prime time and during the late afternoon hours at 5:00 p.m. Eastern Time with double features airing a few times a week. Unike Disney Channel (and similarly, fellow sister network Disney Junior) – whose advertising comes in the form of program promotions, underwriter sponsorships, and interstitials for Disney films, home video and game releases produced by the channel – Jetix Network operates as an advertiser-supported service running traditional television commercials in addition to promotions for the channel's shows, just like Disney XD does. Programming blocks ''Jetix Network's Night Hour'' – a block serving as Jetix Network's nighttime identity and showcasing varied animated and live-action kids shows such as Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures, Guardians of the Galaxy, and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. It launched on June 18, 2013, and broadcasts every night from 9PM - 7AM (Eastern and Pacific Time). ''Jetix Network Kids Cup'' - a block that was originally an association football tournament in which kids from 16 countries competed to "promote fair play, sportsmanship and cultural exchange" and broadcasts Saturday mornings from 9AM - 11AM. The block launched on August 26, 2017, with the premiere of Supa Strikers, followed by NFL Rush Zone. Programs currently featured in the block are Street Football Extreme (which is a English adaptation of Foot 2 Rue Extreme), NASCAR Racers, Galactik Football, etc. ''Bye... Yeah...!''' - a block that aired each one year on December 31. Related services International channels : ''See also: List of Jetix Network TV channels Jetix Network, similar to Jetix, is available worldwide. Category:TV Channels